Project: Weapon Kitsune
by phantom rage 101
Summary: It wasn't Madara who unleashed the Kyuubi out of Kushina that day, it was Apocalypse. He wanted to create the ultimate weapon, but as he was done Naruto broke free and killed apocalypse but he sent Naruto back to his home, how will his world be ready.
1. Chapter 1

NOTES FOR THE STORY

Hey guys, I miss you all. Well you guys used to know me as vicious aggression 101. Unfortunately I could no longer enter that account so don't expect any new story stories from that. If you want, you can adopt my stories, it's all yours but tell me first alright.

Well this story is going to be my first in a long time. This is practically Project: Demon Edge, a story I was planning to start. Well as soon as I'm finished I will publish it. I am changing my style of writing though some will remain the same.

This story is going to be a Naruto with god like powers kind. A lot of Konoha, Civilian Council, Sakura, Kiba Bashing, you're wondering why I don't add Sasuke? It's simple, I will make him a girl; Satsuki, and she will be part of the Harem.

Yes it's a harem fic. A big one that is. So just wait for my story to publish and enjoy.

Yours Truly

Phantom Rage 101, formerly Viscious Aggression 101


	2. Beginning

CHAPTER 1 FAMILY REUNION: PROJECT ULTIMATE

HOKAGE OFFICE

At a tower in the middle of a huge village, a man about six feet tall, blonde spikey hair, blue eyes, wearing a long sleeved black shirt under a flak vest with multiple pockets, black pants with tape on the ankles, dark blue sandals, and a white cloak with a kanji of fourth in it.

Minato Namikaze was at his office doing the most feared enemy of any Kage out there in the Elemental Nation. Just the word of it can cause Onoki of Both Scales to have a heart attack, the Kazekage to have a spasm, E to stop exercising, Mei Terumi to finally go out with men. The worst nightmare to ever happen: Paperwork.

"I still can't believe Sarutobi didn't tell me about this. This was worse than the time Kushina was pregnant, and she almost killed me just by saying the wrong word!" he roared out. Then he suddenly looked down. Today is the day before his daughters' birthday. It was ten years ago when he had finally achieved his second dream, having a family. But that day wasn't exactly bright and shiny.

During those days, his wife Kushina was the container of the dreaded Kyuubi no Kitsune, but unknown to most Kushina was actually friendly with the fox, much like Killer Bee of Kumo is to the Hachibi. Minato even had the chance to talk to her, yes the Kyuubi was female, which shocked because when he saw her, she looked like a copy of Kushina. Almost all of her features were the same as his wife.

They got to talk and found out her real name. As the years go by they finally got married in secret at first, but then rumors started to spread like wildfire and everyone in the village knew. It was then that Kushina was pregnant with triplets. Due to Kyuubi's youkai, the development of the children inside her was slower than normal, but nothing serious. It took ten months for them to be born.

It was at the labor was Minato's worst nightmare.

Before he could think back to that, an ANBU with an owl mask entered in a hurry to his office. He looked out of wind, as if he was chased by the Shinigami. He was panting, trying to catch his breath, before relaying the news to him. "Hokage-sama! It's the academy. Mizuki along with most of the Uchiha Clan has held the students there hostage along with the teachers!", Minato was shocked, "WHAT! How did this happen?" he asked the ANBU. "It appears Mizuki has conspired with the Uchiha Clan Head Fugaku, he gave them the lay outs of the academy and planned out the hostage taking. Their using all the clan heiresses to get the other clans to surrender, including your daughters along with his own Hokage-sama!"

"Assemble all of the ANBU, tell every ninja chuunin and above to go to the academy and surround it. I will meet you all there! Go now!" he ordered. "Yes sir" the ANBU saluted and shunshined away. "Damn it, Fugaku you son of a bitch!" he took out his special tri-pronged kunai and used his Hiraishin to get to his home and tell his wife.

Namikaze Mansion

A woman about five feet seven inches, wearing a white shirt, blue pants and a blue apron was singing to herself.

Kushina was sitting at the living room sofa, relaxing after a hard day's work cleaning the house. She was looking at the family picture frame at a nearby wall. There her husband was at her back hugging her from behi nd with their two daughters at their side. She looked on sad since they weren't complete. She had triplets, with her son being missing. She cried for nights of not being able to save her friend and son that fateful night, but she knew her daughters needed her, so she suck it all up and gave them all the love they needed.

She was cut off her thought when a yellow flash appeared in front of her, then Minato appeared looking angry, though it wasn't straight at her, he was leaking killing intent. "Minato what's wrong? Why did you leave your office?" she asked her husband. "Kushina, we need to get to the academy. Fugaku went traitor and is holding everybody there hostage with his clan!" he said to her.

Kushina was shocked, but years of experience made her steele herself. "I'll get ready" she immediately went to their room and wore her battle gear consisting of ANBU clothing and armor with her trusted katana blade. She quickly went back downstairs. "You ready?" Minato asked her. She nodded her head and held on to her husband. They both disappeared in a yellow flash.

ACADEMY

Outside the building, it looked like an invasion. In the school yard, every teacher, except Mizuki, and child were being tied by their hands and gagged by duct tape. Members of the Uchiha clan were watching all of them, making sure no one was planning anything. At the front were seven girls, at the same state only that they were blindfolded. These girls were clan heiresses.

One was Hinata Hyuuga, ten years old, short blue hair, wearing blue pants, black tank top under a baggy gray jacket. She had good assets for a girl her age, and heiress to the Hyuuga clan. Her sister Hanabi was next to her. She was atleast eight years old wearing black tank top with black pants with fishnet shirt under and sandals

Another was Ino Yamanaka, long blonde hair loose because of the sudden assault of the Uchiha clan, blue eyes, wearing a violet sleeveless shirt, violet skirt, tapings around her body except for her arms, and blue ninja sandals. She was the heiress to the Yamanaka Clan.

Akira Inuzuka (Kiba's twin sister, my OC) had long brown hair in a ponytail like her sister, brown eyes with a slit for pupils, Inuzuka fangs on her cheeks, she wore the same clothing as Kiba only her jacket was open showing her B-Cups.

To everyone's shock, even Naomi and Satsuki Uchiha were also held hostage by their own kin. Naomi had long raven black hair in a pony tail, her eyes had a shine unlike most Uchihas whose eyes are just dull black. She had a black shirt that hugged her figure and showing her maturing body, a black baggy pants with multiple pockets, and black sandals. She was what you call a bunny from hell, she may be sweet and for most guys cute, she can really kick your ass.

Sastsuki(fem Sasuke) was Naomi's cousin. She looked like a younger version of her mother, and she was beautiful. She wore a tradition ANBU top, with gray pants and blue ninja sandals. She also had a fishnet shirt underneath. She was a proud, almost arrogant, young girl with great skills. She also like her cousin in personality.

Then the last two were Minato and Kushina's daughters, Narumi and Naruko Uzumaki Namikaze. They looked like twins and they really looked like their mother. The only way for you to know them separately is that Narumi had blonde tips at her hair banging her face. Another way to distinguish them is by their clothes. Narumi wore a dark blood red shirt that hugged her like a second skin showing her figure. She had black shinobi pants and she wore black sandals.

Naruko wore a grey shirt, but not as tight as Naruko's. She had a black mini skirt that reached half her thighs and tight black pants below the kneesand black sandals.

Currently they were the bargaining chips for the coward, Fugaku Uchiha. He had a smug arrogant look that you want to spit at. His followers were behind the girls with kunais near their necks. They planned this so they can rule over Konoha. They thought this should be because they were Uchihas, the best of the best. Fugaku also wanted to use these girls to breed stronger Uchihas for his sick fantasy of them ruling the whole world (damn I so wanna puke).

Shinobi ranging from chunin to ANBU surrounded the academy. They were all fully armed, waiting for their Hokage to fix this problem. Suddenly a yellow flash appeared at the middle of the battleon, and there appeared Minato and Kushina, both looking ready to kill.

Fugaku saw them both and smiled an evil sadistic grin. "So you finally showed up Minato, Kushina? Did you know how long it took me to wait for you? So much for being the fastest shinobi" he mocked. "Surrender to our superiority or we'll kill these bitches you call heiresses" he took out a kunai with an explosive tag on it. "Fugaku, if you so much as touch a hair from them, I will show you no mercy" Kushina growled out.

"Oh you wouldn't want your daughters to be hurt don't you? All you have to do is surrender Konoha to us and we won't hurt them... much" his smirk grew wider and crazier. "Or maybe you also don't want me to hurt your friend Kushina" with that one Uchiha came at front with his wife, Mikoto Uchiha held down blindfolded and gagged. Kushina was now scared. Behind more Uchiha women were being gathered, bound, gagged and blindfolded

"Fugaku! You would use your own wife and family just to sate your ego!" Minato yelled. Then suddenly the Nara, Akamichi, Yamanaka, Inuzuka, Aburame, and Hyuuga clan suddenly appeared with their clan heads, Shikaku, Chouza, Inoichi, Tsume, Shibi, and Hiashi with his brother Hizashi and wife Himiko and two of the Sannins Jiraiya and Tsunade, and the Uchiha heir Itachi . They all glared holes at the traitor. Shikaku took out a kunai, Chouza was preparing to go giant, Inoichi was preparing his jutsu, Tsume with her partner Kuromaru growled out, Shibi released hi insects, and Hiashi and company activated their byakugan. Jiraiya looked mad and Tsunade was ready to bash some heads

"Fugaku, you bastard! Let our children go!" Tsume yelled out about to charge, if it wasn't for Hana stopping her mother. "Mom don't! You'll only make it worse" even though she herself wanted to charge in, her more reasonable side kicked in. The clan heads were now trying to find a way to get in there and save their children. Hiashi was activating his Byakugan and saw multiple explosive tags in the area. Cursing he then turned hi attention to Fugaku. "We will not tolerate this traitor, we will kill you" he snarled. "Father why do you do this?" the normally stoic Itachi yelled angrily.

"Itachi, it's simple, we are here to show our greatness by removing these fake clans and take over all of Konoha and then the world" his crazed voice yelled off which angered Itachi. "Don't you dare touch our daughters!" Minato yelled

Fugaku just smirked and shrugged it off. "Oh really. Well why don't I just kill your two daughters and be on my merry way" Hiashi was now leaking killing intent on him and glaring with his byakugan. The girls (including Hinata) was glaring at the asshole. Narumi and Naruko were struggling with their binds. The Uchihas who were guarding them quickly brought them down holding both their heads and bounded hands.

"Ohh, feisty little girls you have there Minato. It's a shame you won't be able to hold them again. Don't worry they'll breed strong Uchihas for me to command and..." he was interrupted when his wife suddenly tackled him with her hands still bound, gagged and blindfolded. "You bitch! Let me go now" he kicked and punched her off of him. He stood up and kicked her downed body in the stomach.

Satsuki and Naomi looked on, tears in their eyes as they saw their mother/aunt being hurt by the coward. He raised her by her hair and took out a kunai.

The family outside were watching on with horror as they saw that he was about to slit her. He was about to ready and kill her, but a sudden flash of light appeared at the middle of the field. It blinded everyone and Hiashi quickly deactivated his dojutsu and looked away to prevent from blinding himself. As the light deamed out, they watched as a black swirling mass ripping off a whole that made it look like a portal. As it appeared, a figure of a man jumped out of the portal. In his arm, he was holding what seemed to be a beautiful red headed woman in a red battle kimono with falling rose petal decorating it.

Then they put their attention to the man himself. He was very tall, at least six feet seven inches. He wore all dark black. A black sleeveless skin tight turtle neck shirt under a black sleeveless high collared shirt with a zipper at the middle from top to bottom, black pants with multiple pockets, black combat boots, two pauldrons strapped in him along with a piece of cloth hanging on the left side and the straps were held together by a wolf like creature's head. (Think of Cloud's Advent clothes only both sides have pauldrons and no cloth on his arm and it's colored darker black and both sides have Fenrir). The man looked very unique. His hair was spikier than Minato's, and was white in the middle and black on the left and right (think of gotenks hair as they first fused). The left black hair had blonde tips while the right had red tips. The middle white hair had dark brunette tips. The front was spiked forward (Clouds Advent front hair) and the back hair spiked backwards (Zack's back hair style). His eyes were a very dark violet shade, and the strange thing was that the outer part of the iris was red and a cat like slit in the eye. He also had strange thin yet noticable whisker marks on his cheeks. He also looked very feral borderline animalistic, beast like even beause they can partly see fangs on his lips.

The man was holding a very long and thin katana blade on his right hand while his left arm was holding the woman. He gently put her down completely ignoring everyone around him. He then checked the woman's pulse and breathing. By the bodily movement, they can see that he had let out a breath of relief as if saying she was alive.

Fugaku finally regained his thoughts, watched on carefully. He then put his attention at the woman in his arms. Just by looking at her, he can feel great power, power he wanted. He also felt great lust, the woman was more beautiful than Kushina, Himiko, and Mikoto put together, and her body was everything a man could crave for. So being the foolish power hungry coward he was, shouted a demand from the mysterious stranger. "Hey you! Give us that woman or feel the wrath of the Uchiha Clan" he smirked thinking that the stranger would give into his orders, pitiful deluded fool.

The man's head quickly snapped toward Fugaku. Fugaku thinking that he gave in walked towards him, letting go of his wife and made his way. The man didn't move an inch. Until Fugaku was close, he was about to grab the woman, that is until the stranger suddenly moved and sliced Fugaku's whole arm off.

The black clothed man stood up, his sword just vanished and three metallic claws just came out on each of his hands. His eyes were now full of fury and anger, and the claws were now on fire. He then roared like a wild animal in a blinding rage. Fugaku, who was on his ass trying to stop the bleeding, shouted out in pain, "Attack him, Kill him!" his followers and Mizuki obeyed and charged at the man leaving the children.

It was a sight no one, not even the veterans would ever forget.

The stranger just waited for them to get close, and when they were close enough he lunged into one Uchiha, driving his burning claws into his chest then jumped up, spun around, and impaled his claws to his brains killing him instantly (X-men original wolverine game lunge attack). He then turned his attention to the others. He ran towards one, got down and swiped his legs clean off. Another he grabbed and stabbed with his left claws in the solar plexus raised him up and stabbed with the other three times. One Uchiha threw a kunai with an explosive tag. The stranger didn't even to dodge the attempt and took it head on and the tag exploded coving him in smoke. The Uchihas all smirked smugly, but it all disappeared as the smoke cleared and was replaced with horror.

The man stood there as if nothing happened, but his body looked a carcass being ripped out. The muscles on his chest were gone leaving bones and organs exposed, but his bones looked metallic. The people outside looked green and ready to puke, Tsunade's fear of blood reared its head. Then something amazing happened. Flesh and muscle grew back at a fast rate, really fast. His chest muscles finally grew back to normal then skin and surprisingly his clothes.

The site was both amazing and horrifying. The man then moved again, this time he vanished into thin air. Everybody tried to find him only to hear the same Uchiha who threw the explosives scream in pain as both his arms were ripped from the socket, they found the stranger behind him both arms in hands. He threw them off and decapitated him. He then continued his massacre.

The field was covered in the blood of the traitors, bodies and limbs were littering the ground, the dead and dying were everywhere. All of Fugaku's followers were no more. He along with Mizuki were left. Mizuki was now terrified, this man slaughtered a whole clan by himself. But then suddenly he remembered his secret weapon. He laughed catching the attention of everyone around. He then took out a bottle of purple vial and drank it. "You will see real power!" he yelled out as his body was starting to transform. He grew bigger and resembled a tiger. As he finished transforming, "You'll see the power Orochimaru-sama gave me!" he charged blindly readying for a punch. He used all his speed and power to this one punch.

The man as before didn't even need to move or try. He just stood there and wait for it to connect. The on lookers were scared and worried for him. The children were screaming for him to move. As the punch hit...

The stranger didn't even budge an inch. Mizuki then was holding his right hand in pain and fell to the ground. It felt like hitting an immovable object. He looked at his whole arm and found his bones fractured outward. Pain racked his body. He looked at the man and yelled out, "How? This power came from Orochimaru. It could never be defeated, it's unstoppable, I am unstoppable. I am..." his rant was cut short as two holes appeared in his head and heart. He was dead before he even knew it.

They looked at the man to find a strange black metalic rectangular prism with a whole at one end along with a handle. (A hand gun if my description really sucked. Smoke was coming out of the whole to which he put near his mouth and blew it off and it quickly dissappeared in a black smoke. Putting his attention back at Fugaku, he slowly started walking towards him, like a predator playing with its prey.

Fugaku, who was still in his ass, tried to back away with his one arm still in tact. His eyes was full of fear, the man in front of him was not human. He killed all his followers, and without even a glimpse of mercy or remorse. He continued to back away further only to bump back in to a tree. He grew more fearful as the man got closer.

"You can't do this to me! I'm an Uchiha!" he yelled frantically as he got closer. "I'm the best there is, no one can compare to me. I am an Uchiha and you..." his rant cut short. He was hoisted off the ground by a choke hold from the man before him.

The man in black stared at him with great anger. "You can't do this to an Uchiha..." before he even knew it, he put down standing in the ground, but then the stranger kicked his right knee so hard his right leg bent the wrong way. He didn't had the chance to scream in pain as the claws in the hand that holding him erected, piercing his throat and then the man pushed his arm upward, beheading the clan head. (Another finishing grapple)

Everyone looked at the man in a mixture of awe and fear. He took out a whole clan by himself, the sheer brutality and efficiency of his assault was like nothing they had never seen before. What scared them most was that he was a wild card, they don't know anything about him. The children that were held hostage looked at their saviour. They didn't know whether to thank him or run away from him. One pink bitch I mean Sakura looked ready to piss herself. To her, he was a monster who would kill in cold blood. She didn't even care that he saved them from their captors.

The seven girls were looking at him with wondering eyes. He hasn't moved after killing the traitor. He was just standing there looking at the ground. They were trying to find any subtle movements. He then turned his attention to the captives and looked at each of them. The parents were now worried. What if he attacked them, could they stop him after that display of carnage he can do?

After looking at each of them, he then turned his head to look at the parents. Each of them were very wary of him. When his eyes landed on Minato and Kushina, he seemed to be feeling something inside, he didn't know what it was. Minato and Kushina looked at his eyes and found somthing pulling them towards him. They don't know why, but they felt like they should know him.

When he looked away from them, a ball of fire was at his hands. The fireball got bigger and bigger, and as it reached the size of three basketballs he aimed towards the captives. Everybody now was scared and on high alert. The children were now very scared that their savior was going to kill them, and they couldn't do a thing.

The parents tried to run to their child and save them from the fire, but it was too latehe released the fireball into a wave of fire and it headed towards the children and the Uchiha women.

The seven girls all closed their eyes and waited for the pain. Half a minute later, nothing had happen, except now they can move their arms and legs. They opened their eyes to find their bindings were burned off. They looked behind to find their friends free as well.

The shinobi and parents around were shocked. He launched a wave of fire and no one was burned other than the bindings. Such control over fire like that was unheard of. Satsuki and Naomi quickly ran towards their mother/aunt forgetting the man in question. The parents wanted to head to their children, but couldn't take their attention from the man. To their surprise, he just stepped away and said the first word they heard from him, "go", it sounded raspy, as if he's never talked for a long time. Quickly they went to their kids and embraced them.

"Oh Shikamaru, I thought i lost you!" Yoshino came and hugged Shikamaru like no tommorow, to which he tried to get away from her as his face was going blue, and Shikaku just watched and mouthed out, 'just survive'. Chouza quickly went to Chouji and hugged him, to which Chouji returned.

"My sweet little Akira-chan, are you alright? Did that bastard hurt you?" Tsume hugged her daughter and engulfed her in her bossoms. "Kaa-san, can't breathe" she gasped out. Tsume quickly released her, back out Hana looked at a wet pants Kiba, who apparently was scared shitless as the fire neared him. "Oh man, if only I had a camera" Hana could help but laugh at her runt of a brother's embarrasing predicament.

"Hinata-chan! Hanabi-chan" Himiko quickly hugged her two daughters, Hiashi had a rare smile at them. Hinata and Hanabi hugged their mother tightly as they were free from Fugaku's evil clutches. They cried at her shoulders, and Himiko comforted them as much as possible.

Naruko and Narumi quickly went to their parents waiting arms, and cried until no tears came out. "Tou-san... Kaa-san, we were so scared..." Narumi cried in her father's arms. He cooed her by placing a hand behind her back and smoothly rubbed her to calm her down. "Kaa-san... we don't want that to happen again..." sobbed Naruko who was at her mother's shoulders crying. Kushina just cried with joy as sshe knew her daughters were safe.

Mikoto regained consciousness and found the two girls looking at her with tears. She had blood running down her mouth, but she'll be okay. "Naomi-chan, Satsuki-chan" she called out, then the two hugged her tearfully. "Are you alright Mikoto-sama?" Mikoto looked up to find the Uchiha women were now looking worriedly at her. She smiled letting go of the two, "I'm alright. No need to worry about me" she answered, but then asked. "Who stopped our clan?" at that question everyone quickly returned their attention to the man in black.

They found him near the woman they almost forgot who was with him. He tried to wake her up, he shook her shoulders and raised head. The woman stirred and was waking up. She slowly opened her eyes, and found that she was looking at an exotic red outlined violet eyes. She quickly sat up and looked at her surroundings, after that she looked at the man, and the next word she said made Minato and Kushina shocked to the very core.

"Naruto?"

**How was it? This is my first fic in a long time, man I miss doing this. Sorry I haven't made stories in a while but please understand I was busy. **

**I had to use my old account because I couldn't access my new one. If you want to adopt my stories, just tell me and they're all yours. God I miss you guys, Read and Review Please!**


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys. If you are waiting for the update I am going to bring this story to my viscious aggression 101 account. Now if you want my stories go to that account and visit it now


End file.
